Overwatch: Titans Division
by EtriganIndra
Summary: Young Superheroes jump in to save the day during a battle between the newly reformed overwatch and a Titan Omnic. Only, the four of them mysteriously have amnesia. Robin, Beastboy, Naomi, and Impulse join Overwatch.
1. They came from beyond the stars

THEY CAME FROM BEYOND THE STARS.

They came from beyond the stars. In a ship darker than night, and faster than anything ever seen before. This is how it happened:

"How are we going to stop this thing!" Mercy called out apprehensively, worry lining the tone of her voice. Winston glanced around him, mind currently working overtime trying to find a solution.

"This will not hold!" Reinhardt yelled a warning at the newly reformed team, the strain of holding the shield visible in his voice and Briggite's clenching teeth.

Winston grimaced, staring up at the giant Omnic attacking them with a renewed sense of dread. "I-I don't know." He said with a quiet whisper. Tracer, having heard him, frowned with a firm sense of determination. "Then we fight together till we win."

The rebanded Overwatch members assembled behind Reinhardt's and Brigitte's shield. Mercy's wings flared up, making her hover a few inches above the ground. Echo zipped next to them, her wings moving slightly. Mei activated her Endothermic blaster, Gengi popped up a few shurikens, Winston charged his Tesla cannon, and Tracer's Chronal accelerator whirred loudly in preparation for a Blink.

Then, it happened. Before any of them could make a move, there was a loud bang, followed by the screech of a homing missile.

"Wha-" was all the astounded Winston managed to say. They watched as the missile impacted with the robot, exploding on impact and taking a good chunk of the Omnic's chest with it. The Omnic staggered back from the force, stopping the red beam from firing. Reinhardt and Brigitte consequently sighed in relief, and deactivated their interlocked shield.

"What was that!?" Tracer voiced the question that was on everyone's mind. As if in answer, a sleek matte black speed jet that vaguely resembled a winged animal zoomed into full view. What happened next turned the tide of the battle.

"Yaaahooo!" They heard the yell of a high pitched voice of a child, and before their very eyes, the drop hatch of the Jet opened up, and several colorful blurs exited it.

The first was a red and white blur streaked with what looked like red electricity. The red blur zipped down to the devastated paris street faster than the eye could follow, and was soon zooming towards them till it came to a stop next to Mei. Their jaws dropped.

"Uh, are you guys seeing this?" Genji asked. The others nodded mutely. Standing before them was a child, not more than 5 feet tall, wearing a strange white and red suit. The suit was white in the bicep part of his arms, the rest being red along with the shoulder. His shoulders, chest, torso and inner thighs was covered in a red stylized lightning design. He wore red fingerless gloves, and red boots that reached his calves. He also had on a mask that covered most of his head except his hair(which was a fiery shade of red), nose, mouth and eyes(on which he wore transparent orange tinted googles). The child was currently grinning.

"Hey, need a hand?" He asked in a loud, chirping manner. They stared right back at him, till Mercy spoke in a patronizing manner; "Uh, child..." The boy frowned instantly.

"What, yah think i can't handle it? Imaybeakidbuti'mperfectlycapableofdefendingmyself.Icanrunasfastas...wellidunnobuticandefinitelyrunprettyfastjustwatchme." The boy's speech devolved into an ultrafast spew of gibberish none of them could comprehend. When he was done, electricity crackled all over his lean childish frame, and he zipped so fast he melted into a barely seen blur of red, white, and electrical energy.

"Look at him go!" Tracer gushed, earning strange glances from her teamates. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Guys..." Briggite called their attention, and pointed towards the still open ship. A green blur was the next to exit it, and it morphed into a green falcon right before their eyes. The falcon then flew towards the Omnic. A yellow blur flew out too, and it slowed down to reveal a colored teen girl with long gold ringed dreadlocks who was wearing a strange gold and black armor. Unknown yellow energy streaked behind her as she flew.

"Who are these people?" Reinhardt wondered, gripping his Rocket hammer in case they turned out to be a threat.

The ship then descended behind them, and the front red opaque windscreen opened up, and yet another blur jumped out, this one a combination of red, black and yellow. The blur backflipped and executed a superhero landing right in front of the french police officer, who yelped. The figure straightened to it's full height, making it a few inches taller than Mei and Tracer. It was a boy with slick, raven black hair, wearing a domino mask shaped as if it had tiny little horns on top of it. The boy was dressed in a skin tight red top, with black tights that had red accents. The red top had small yellow accents on the flanks and vertically across his torso, with a logo on the left breast that depicted a yellow R in a black circle. A black cape that was yellow on the inside swirled around him, and a yellow utility was strapped across his waist.

The Overwatch members and strange caped boy stared each other down, the boy scowling deeply.

"We're here to help." He said simply. With that, Reinhardt roared good naturedly; "Then that settles it! Let us rejoin this glorious battle , my friends." He said, before activating his Rocket boosters and charging towards the straggling Omnics that littered the place, making short work of them with his Rocket hammer. Genji followed, activating his Swift Strike and rapidly firing his shuriken. Winston faced the rest; "We need a plan."

By then the caped boy had joined them. The boy raised his left forearm and an octagonal hologram projected above it. He clicked on some buttons on some sort of keypad, then said; "We need someone to go for the core, the rest will go for the head."

Winston nodded, eyes widening as an idea came to him. He turned to face Mei; "Mei! Your backpack!"

The girl in question gasped as she realised what he was insinuating. "That could work." She exclaimed, then unstrapped her Endothermic backpack and began to press a series of buttons. "Pulse bomb!" She demanded. Tracer immediately obliged; "Here you go." She said as she held out the Pulse bomb. The caped boy spoke into an earpiece; "Impulse, Beastboy, I need you two on the ground. Naomi, you stay up there. We'll need your help soon."

After attaching the Pulse bomb to the backpack, Mei handed it over to Winston, who yelled a command at Tracer. "Right!" She said, then blinked forward. Winston then threw the pack upwards at the robot. In mid air, Tracer appeared and grabbed the backpack; "Got it!" Then turned so she could blink into the robot. Unfortunately, the Omnic had spotted her, and had already fired a barrage of missiles, along with using it's hand to try to swat her like a fly. Tracer watched with dread as the giant metal hand and the missiles drew closer.

"Naomi, now!" The caped boy said into his comm, and the colored girl in black and gold armor flew into the scene and fired blasts of yellow energy that destroyed the missiles. Genji, who had been climbing the Omnics massive chassis, leapt into the air and unsheated his Dragonblade, twirling it as he yelled; "Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!" His Dragonblade glowed green, and he sliced off the Omnic's hand as he soared past, granting her access.

Tracer blinked into the centre of the Omnic and placed the backpack in it. She then activated her Recall and rewound herself three seconds backwards through time, and soon found herself stumbling to her feet next to the others.

The caped boy yelled something into his comm and the others began to retreat. Naomi flew towards them with Genji in her arms. Impulse zoomed and stopped beside the caped boy. The green bird known as Beastboy, now a giant eagle, flew towards them and morphed into a humanoid form that nobody noticed.

Then, as everyone watched, a massive explosion of nitrogen fumes and ice cold mists erupted from the Omnic's chassis and froze it solid, bathing the area in dense mists of ice cold gasses. When it cleared, the Omnic ice statue crumbled to pieces and collaped to the ground, ending it's notably short lifespan.

Later, when the battle had completely ended, the team gathered together.

"Ooh, this is so amazing! We got the family back together!" Lena squealed in delight. Reinhardt laughed; "It is good to be back!" Brigitte approached the duo; "Hi Lena." And the ecstatic reunion took off from there.

Winston watched the others with a fond smile on his face. Soon, however, he heard gravel and destroyed asphalt crunching behind him. He turned around and was soon facing the caped boy from earlier. Behind him was a strange, green skinned boy with darker green hair and a fang peeking from behind his lips. He also had green sideburns. Grinning on the caped boy's left side was the superfast and bubbly kid from earlier. Hovering above them was the girl, her arms crossed beneath her bosom, and her eyes regarding Winston with guarded fascination.

"Thank you for your assistance earlier." He said sincerely, nodding at them. The caped boy smiled; "Eh, no biggie." The bubbly kid, strange electricity still crackling around his body, gasped dramatically; "Are you serious!? That was so crash!" He exclaimed excitedly. The green boy grinned, folding his arms; "Yea dude. You gotta admit, that was a biggie." The girl shot the green boy a look; "Is that even a valid expression?"

The green boy shrugged, still grinning; "Hey, don't look at me. It's gotta be better than whelmed." He said, that last sentence aimed towards the caped boy, who only smirked. Winston laughed at their antics. Just then, the rest of the group joined them, Tracer typically being the first to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Tracer. Who're you guys?" She chimed, leaning on Winston's shoulder.

"Yea, aren't you like, Kids or something?" Brigitte said, looking a the strange quad suspiciously. The bubbly boy bristled, the green boy scowled, the caped boy smirked, and the colored girl rolled her eyes.

"Yea, we're kids. Got a problem with that?" The caped boy said. Mercy approached them; "Well, I don't how you do what you do, but kids aren't..." The caped boy cut her off; "Well that's just underwhelming."

The colored girl joined in; "Yea, look, we don't exactly like getting kid-zoned. As you can see, we aren't ordinary kids. We're special."

"They do have a point." Echo said. The girl smiled, and opened her mouth to continue, but the caped boy beat her to it; "What Naomi's trying to say is, we aren't from around here. And we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves, thank you very much." He said, causing Naomi to scowl at him at being rudely interrupted.

"Then who exactly are you people, and where do you come from? Surely we would've heard of strange kids like yourselves." Brigitte said, folding her arms and staring down at them. Being obviously tall for a girl, she towered over all but Naomi, who was still hovering a few inches high. Green boy and bubbly kid were acutely aware of this, as they stared up at her with the slightest hint of awe in their expression. Though she only had three inches over greeny. The caped one, however, didn't seem to notice, and actually managed to stare her down a bit.

"We don't exactly know you guys, but I'm gonna go on a limb here and assume you're the good guys. According to DIANA{Digital Intelligence and Artificial Network Amalgam}, I am Richard Grayson, codenamed Robin. Green thumb over here is Garfield Logan, codenamed BeastBoy. Hyperactive twitchy feet is Bart Allen, codenamed Impulse. Fly girl is Naomi McDuffie, no codename."

Winston frowned, and was about to speak, but Genji beat him to it.

"What do you mean by; according to DIANA. Who is DIANA?" The cyborg ninja asked, obviously puzzled.

The caped boy, Robin, smiled sheepishly; "Well, you see, that's the fun part. We don't actually remember. And the crazy part? We aren't from here, meaning we might as well come from another dimension."

There was a dead silence, as even the little girl playing with Snowball in the distance paused to stare at them, though that was only because everyone of the adults had stopped making any sound, and she was curious as to why.

Mercy was the first to speak; "Say what now?"

* * *

"What's with the domino, love?" Tracer asked Robin, who was currently piloting the sleek black jet the kids had arrived in. Due to their own transport vehicle being destroyed, the Overwatch members had cramped themselves in, and the ones who could fly had stayed out; meaning Naomi, BeastBoy, and Echo. Since Mercy could only really glide and not exactly fly, she had stayed inside.

Robin shrugged, muttering; "I dunno. Woke up with it. Feels comfortable."

Somewhere in the far back, Mei was speaking with Naomi through the window: "That's amazing. What else can you do?"

Naomi made a twirling maneauver in midair. Her body was covered in yellow energy, and glowing symbols resembling crescents swished around her. She shrugged when she was level with the jet again; "I don't really know. Near Invulnerability, i guess. DIANA said i could take a hit. A missile hit me during the fight back there, and I'm still kicking, so i guess she's right." She casually stated.

An hour later, the speed jet reached it's destination. Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

"Home sweet home!" Reinhardt boomed as he slammed his large palm on Brigitte's shoulder, who only grunted from the impact and smiled at him. Robin gave a set of instructions to DIANA, following the coordinates Winston had given him. The speed jet flew into the landing pad a ways into the Rock. After landing the aircraft, Robin deployed the exit hatch, and they all trailed out. Tracer and Robin were among the last, as they'd stayed at the far back to see to the jet and talk a little.

"That was great flying, if i do say so myself." Tracer commented as the exit hatch closed up behind them. Robin smiled; "Thanks. Appreciate the compliment."

Tracer simply winked, and then they joined the others. Robin left Tracer to join his friends, who had huddled themselves into a group. Impulse seemed to be making rapid fire conversation with Reinhardt, while Naomi and BeastBoy were whispering. Though, to be honest, BeastBoy did the talking, while Naomi simply rolled her eyes. Robin could easily guess what was going on.

"When are you going to accept the fact that McDuffie isn't interested in you, Logan?" Robin asked, cackling straight after when BeastBoy jumped.

"Yikes! Don't you make a single sound, Grayson? Someone should put a bell on you, dude." The green changeling complained.

Walking through a hallway, Winston led them into a large room with a upper level. The sentient primate turned to face them; "Mei will show you to a few spare quarters. The rest of you, we have a lot to discuss."

With that, they all splitted into two groups. The strangers followed Mei, and the members of Overwatch followed their acting leader.

Overwatch was officially back in action.


	2. The Songbird

**Chapter One: The Songbird**.

* * *

\--

"Ugh." Came a silent groan. A boy was sitting on the pilot's seat of a jet of sorts. Red holoscreens were projected above the flight deck, showing streams of data that meant nothing at the moment. The boy was dressed in a strange outfit. A red tunic with yellow accents, that vanished into a yellow utility belt. Black, tight pants with red accents and highlights that ran down the flanks, and black boots that reached the top of his calves. He was also wearing a cape, polymerized titanium, and black gloves that had mini-wrist computers attached to them. A black, oddly shaped domino mask hid his eyes.

"Ugh, wha-?" The boy blinked his eyes open, his facial features scrunched up in a bleary scowl. White soulless, but no less expressive, lenses replaced his normal eyes. The lenses were currently squinting.

"What-where am i?" The boy managed to whisper. Then, as if in reply to his question, a vaguely female computerised voice called out; "Welcome back, Master Dick. I trust you had a revitalising nap." It said, it's odd attempt at humour all but lost on the boy.

"Huh! Who was that!? Where am i!?" The boy said, his eyes wide with alarm. When the voice spoke again, it was with a inflection of worry;

"I am DIANA, the Artificial Intelligence created by you a few days prior."

The boy scowled in apparent confusion, before something occurred to him.

"Who-who am i?"

"You are Master Richard Grayson, codename: Robin."

"I have no idea what that means."

"Well, that's a problem, isn't it?"

* * *

\--

Richard had changed out of the outfit he barely remembered ever using. He was in nothing but shorts and a worn blue shirt, since that was all the room had to offer. Mei had promised more clothes later on, and though he was loathe to burden the endearingly shy girl, he knew he had no choice.

"So you're telling me that I was more or less an apprentice to some sort of human bat? I'm not sure if i believe you, DIANA." He said into the wrist computer attached to his glove, which he was currently not wearing. His room had a massive wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling window that gave him a panoramic view of the Rock of Gibraltar and the base's surrounding towers, and the sunlight filtering through said window bathed the room in a warm, golden glow.

DIANA gave a startling imitation of a human sigh. -Man, if I created this AI, I must have been some sort of genius- he thought as he took off his domino mask and placed it on the bed. Instinctively, he winced. His eyes were obviously not used to this much light.

"His name is Bruce Wayne, codename: Batman, and he adopted you." She said, her voice still taking on the stereotypical computerised quality. Richard, or Dick as DIANA claimed he liked to be referred to, rolled his eyes. "Yes. I've only been told like, ten times already."

Richard had since come to terms with his memory loss. Of course, back when the ship had still been in space, it had not been easy. Not by a long shot. He still found it frustrating, acutely so since his mind liked to analyse situations as he'd discovered, but he was a master of the sacred art of burying thoughts and emotions. Or at least, he thought he was. Complicated, really.

"Okay, DIANA. Anything you say. It's pretty cool though, I guess." He said, opening the room's wardrobe and coming up with nothing but dust and spider webs. He scowled, then closed the wardrobe and dropped the glove on the room's bed. "I'm going to have to get some halfway decent clothes. I'll be right back." He informed her, then opened the door and was out of the room in no time.

The room was silent and serene when he left, the only sound coming from his glove. The sun filtered through the window and rested on the glove, giving the black material a slight gleam.

"Hmmm. What file is this?" Came the sudden voice of DIANA, from within the glove. There was a series of rapid beeping, and a few warblings, before she spoke again. "Heavily guarded. Strange. Why would Master Dick...wait. Oh. Oh no."

A few more minutes of beeping and warbling.

"Well. This is bad."

* * *

\--

Richard wandered through the halls, his destination being the groundfloor. He had already passed by a couple of other rooms when he bumped into Naomi, who was wearing yellow shorts, a lemon green shirt and white sneakers.

"Hey Robin." She greeted. Richard joined her and together, they descended down to the ground floor. "I'm out of uniform now, so you can call me Richard." He said. Naomi smiled, then nodded; "Okay. You think i should get a codename too? I mean, everybody has one, why not me?" She said, trying to make conversation. Richard shrugged; "Nah. Naomi suits you just fine. Besides, it's not like we have a secret identity to protect, right?" He replied. Naomi nodded, then smiled; "I guess you're right."

The duo entered a large room when they reached the ground floor, Richard thinking that this was most certainly the room where the Overwatch members were holding their meeting. Instead, they saw Brigitte, a tall redhead with -shit was that muscle!?- lightly muscled biceps, wearing worn jean pants and a grime clustered shirt. She was currently hunched over a flat table containing her Squire armour.

"Well, this obviously isn't the kitchen." Naomi said. Brigitte jumped from her work and turned sharply to face them, massive wrench clutched in her hands. When she saw who it was, she relaxed.

"Oh. It's the new guys." Was all she said, before returning to her work. Naomi scowled; "Sorry to disturb, but, do you know the way to the kitchen? Do you even have a kitchen around here?"

"Yea, but i'm new to this place too, so you'll have to find it by yourselves. Sorry." The redhead replied, her attention never leaving whatever she was working on. Naomi shrugged; "Okay, thanks." And left the room. Richard, however, walked up to the girl and peered over her shoulder. Since she was a couple inches taller than him, he had to stand on his toes; "What're you working on?"

Brigitte jumped with a startled yelp, and swung the wrench she'd been holding towards his direction. Richard deftly leaned back a little, casually watching as the piece of metal barely touched his face. He raised an eyebrow. Brigitte scowled;

"Don't do that. You scared me to death. What are you still doing here anyways?" She said, turning again to return to her work.

Richard walked to the other side of the metal table, and finally saw what it was that held her interest captive. It was her armor, obviously.

"Well, it's not my fault you were practically dead to the world." He snickered, earning himself a glare that could freeze hell over and over again. Richard raised his hands as a sign of peace; "Hey, it's cool. Was just messing with you." He said, smiling. Brigitte's glare softened. "You're behaving like a child." She said simply. She removed a cross-shaped item from the left forearm of her suit, placing it on a flat metal device that hovered next to her. Richard scowled, vaguely offended by her remark; "I'm nineteen years old. Way older than a child should be." He said with a huff.

Brigitte smiled at that, despite the annoyance that the new guy was proving to be. She spared him a glance, and grudgingly had to concede that physically, he was in no way a child. He was above average, considering that she barely had a couple inches over him, half of which was due to her hair. He was also tightly muscled, given the definition of his arms and legs. From what she'd seen when he was in his strange outfit, his abs were ripped and sculpted, looking absolutely solid, and he had one tight ass.

"Are you checking me out? Like what you see? Though i have to admit, I'm not exactly dressed to kill right now." Richard said coyly, snapping her out of her appraisal of him. She blushed faintly, the color barely noticeable despite her pale skin. Instead of acting bashful, however, she grinned at him. Two could play at that game; "And what if i am? You are a perfectly okay specimen, from what I've seen."

To her surprise, the boy turned beet red, and he actually seemed a bit bashful. She laughed. He scowled; "This isn't over." He said, before exiting the room with a huff. Her laughter followed him through the hallway.

* * *

\--

Richard burned with indignation as he stomped through the building. How the girl had managed to turn the tables on him, he would never know. It was partially his fault, he knew, having frozen in surprise at her quick wit. He had no idea why he was surprised in the first place, however. Maybe he normally wasn't used to having his jibs parried, and his memory loss provided him with no useful information. Another thing lost to this so-called disability. The memory loss was definitely getting on his nerves now.

Pushing the troubling thoughts away from his head, he focused on the task at hand. His hunt for better clothes.

He reached a balcony a minute later. The balcony was connected to another set of hallways. "I really need to get a map of this place." He muttered irritably as he reached an intersection. He chose the right, and ended up in front of a large, metal door with neon lights lining it's frame. The door had a fingerprint scanner next to it. It was at that moment he regretted leaving behind his gauntlet. With his mini-computer, hacking into the fingerprint scanner would most certainly be a breeze. He sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat, then turned to exit the hallway and find his way back to his room.

Before he could execute this course of action, the door swished open behind him, and a cheery British voice reached his ears; "Hey love! Funny meeting you here. Just who i was looking for."

Turning around, he saw Tracer standing in the doorway, grinning at him. His pulse jumped a bit.

"Uh, why were you looking for me?" He asked, vaguely noting that the others were still seated inside, watching the both of them. It was Winston, however, who answered his question.

"We only wished to speak with you and your team, but you'll do for now. Please, come in." The intelligent primate said, adjusting his glasses. A large holo-dock stood erected behind him, projecting a large holoscreen that showed some kind of insignia.

Richard scowled as he entered through the door. The room instantly gave off a cool, techy feeling, in his perspective. Machines and computers that he was ignorant of lined the steel walls, and neon patterns could be seen every corner you looked. The room had a higher level and a lower level, the levels connected by several steep steps. The room's occupants were seated around a large, angular table that had a hard-light holographic surface. The hologram depicted a labelled map of sorts. He was unfamiliar with some of the locations.

"They aren't exactly my team. We just woke up together on the Titan Wing." He said.

"Titan Wing?" Asked a confused Tracer. He shrugged; "That's what DIANA calls it."

When he reached the others, Winston spoke up; "Well, if they weren't before, they are now." He said. Richard frowned in confusion; "I don't understand."

Mercy satisfied his curiosity; "What he means to say is, we can't let you and your friends become full members yet. You are still young, and therefore need supervision."

Richard frowned at this, and was about to protest when Winston beat him to the punch;

"We are well aware that you aren't exactly helpless, and that you aren't mere children either. Two of you, that is; You and Naomi, are obviously in your late teens. That is why we have decided to group the four of you into a separate team. You'll go on missions and assignments together, and you will obviously have to train together to achieve a team dynamic." He explained. Richard shut his mouth, and thought it over. "That, is actually understandable, i admit. You mentioned a supervisor though."

Winston nodded. "I did. Tracer will be your supervisor." Reinhardt snickered at this point, "She will follow you on missions, and act as a leader of sorts. Genji over here," he gestured at the hoodie-wearing cyborg ninja, "will be your training and close-combat instructor. Reinhardt will be his substitute should he be absent on missions. Is that satisfactory?" He asked.

Richard nodded after a few seconds of silence, finding nothing wrong with the arrangement. "Just one thing though. I depend a bit on certain gadgets when it comes to long-ranged combat, and i don't really have an unlimited supply. Is it okay...?"

Winston cut him off again; "You have no worries. Send me samples of these 'gadgets', and I'll see what I can do."

Richard sighed in relief. Tracer clapped her hands together; "So. Where..." Before she could complete what she'd been about to say, Richard raised his hand. Oddly enough, he was blushing heavily;

"Uh, just another thing. I might need some new clothes."


	3. The fastest kid alive

**Chapter two: The Fastest Kid Alive**

* * *

"Hey, I'm Bart Allen, but you can call me Impulse. Wanna know why?"

Naomi, or whatever she said her name was {he wasn't really paying attention}, rolled her eyes at him. "We know. DIANA told us our names together, didn't she?" The colored teen said, a smirk on her lips. Bart pouted, honestly nonplussed. He had totally NOT forgotten though.

"Yea, i knew that." He claimed. The domino boy {Or was it Robin? Ribbon? Richard? Keeping track of names was harder than it looked} spoke up from where he sat on the pilot's seat. "So no one knows how we ended up here? Strange."

"Yea dude. I don't even know you guys." Beastboy interjected. Bart stared at him; "Well, i don't know you either, so i guess we have that in common? I'm Impulse by the way." he supplied as helpfully as he could. All he got was a look from Naomi and Beastboy that made him chuckle nervously. Robin {Or Richard?} sighed in exasperation.

"We need to get back to earth. Unless Green bean here happens to be an alien from Mars, i'm pretty sure that's where we come from." Naomi said. Bart grinned, then sped towards Robin; "Oh oh oh, let me fly the ship. It's gonna be soo awesome!" A look from Robin shut him up. What was it with these guys and their creepy looks from hell?

"Oooh. Dude, you just got burned!" Beastboy joked, grinning. Impulse pouted; "Whatever. Just be quick about it." He groused, then dragged his legs towards a seat, and strapped himself in as per a warning from Naomi.

In no time all, they were speeding towards the nearest planet. The planet earth. Only God, or whatever deity was out there, knew how they'd ended up out of the planet the first place

* * *

The day after the teens had arrived at the Overwatch base, fourteen year old Barthollomew Allen the third was zooming through the hallways faster than the wind. Down an Intersection, winding through staircases, zipping through massive halls and occupied hangers and observatories, speeding past closed and opened doors, he swept through the entire base ten times in less than two minutes. Then, he stopped. Right in front of a door with a green poster depicting an anthropomorphic lion showing off it's large muscles. The door to Beastboy's room.

Not bothering to knock, the red head turned the knob and barreled right in: "Hey BB, I'm bored!" He complained petulently. Instead of getting a response, he was met with the sight of Beastboy tapping away at a game console and staring wide-eyed at a large cutting-edge graphics screen in front of him. Beastboys room was bare, containing only a green-quilted bed and a sofa. The sofa was currently propped as close to the screen as humanely possible. The game was obviously a shooter game, depicting a heavily armored guy blasting energy guns at strange flying creatures. A small rectangle depicting a girl wearing a headset and squinting her nose was located on the down left corner of the screen.

"Sorry green boy, but i play to win!" The girl said, with a faint accent that Bart vaguely recognized as Asian. "Not if i have anything to say about it!" Beastboy said, tongue sticking out as he buried his conciousness into the game. Bart sped over to the sofa, peering over BB's shoulder to look at the game that had captured the shapeshifter's attention. In the screen, BB was rapidly decimating the numbers of the flying monsters.

"I'm gonna use an ultimate!" Was all the warning BB gave, before he launched a missile at a horde of the monsters, making them go up in a sickening display of blue light and green guts. "Yeah!" BB said.

Seconds later, he finished off the rest with an energy blaster, then proudly announced; "Dungeon cleared, D.Va. Two minutes earlier than last time!"

To his dismay, and Bart's amusement, the girl in the tiny corner screen was sipping a canned drink and eating chips. "Well, i still have a solid minute on you, green boy. Like i said, i play to win."

"Oooh. That was epically crash!" Bart exclaimed, making Beastboy yelp in startlement. The console flew off his hands and ironically landed on Bart's head with a boink! "Ouch." He winced, rubbing the sore spot on his noggin gingerly.

"Duuude, don't do that! Tryna give me a heartattack, aren't you?" Beastboy said, scowling at the scarlet speedster and placing his green hand on his chest.

Bart scowled back at him, folding his arms; "It's not my fault you were practically dead to the world, yah know. Besides, hitting my head with the console is so mode." He replied. D.Va piped up from her corner on the screen; "Who's that?"

"A nuisance." BB said, picking up the game console from where it had fallen behind the sofa. A hurt expression came over Bart, before he suddenly frowned; "Well, sorry for bothering you. I'm outta here!"

A second later, streaks of red and yellow zoomed out of BB's room.

"That wasn't nice." D.Va said sarcastically, popping a bubble gum. BB winced, then stood up from the sofa; "Yea, i think I'm gonna go apologize. That was uncalled for."

"You do that." She cheered and continued sipping her drink and popping her gum.

* * *

Bart zoomed around the base for half a minute, trying to forget how much Beastboy's comment had hurt him. He didn't know why it did exactly, but he had a feeling that he'd been called a nuisance and an annoyance a lot of times in the past. He wasn't sure though, since he was suffering from memory loss and all, so he decided not to think much of it. When he bacame bored with running in circles around the base, he decided to search out Winston. Robin had mentioned last night that Winston was no ordinary ape, but also a supersmart scientist. He was going to confirm that.

Soon, he found the blue furred ape staring at a large holographic screen depicting pictures of a location ravaged by Null Sector Omnics. Bart didn't bother trying to figure out exactly what location.

"Hey! Winston, right?" Bart piped as he zipped next to where the superintelligent primate sat. Winston hummed and tore his gaze from the screen, turning to face the hyperactive kid. He adjusted his glasses; "That's me. To what do i owe the pleasure of this visit, hmm?" He asked.

"You're like, a super-duper-ultra-amazingly smart monkey, aren't you? Well, yah see, i need you to create something for me. You up to it?" He said. Winston chuckled good naturedly; "Well, you'll have to tell me what it is, now won't you." He said, in a tone that implied he was being patient with him. A tone that adults used for kids. Bart noticed it, but he then grudgingly accepted that he was a kid anyways.

"It's a costume. I want a new costume. Mine's too boring!" Bart complained. Winston raised an eyebrow; " A costume? It's not as easy as whipping up coffee, Bart. I will have to test the limits of your speed, to know the level of Anti-friction the suit may have. I'll also need special materials." He said. Bart folded his arms; "Well, you can make it, can't you?"

Winston sighed, then started typing on a keyboard; "I can. Give me a week, at least."

Bart whooped; "Yea! You're the best monkey ever!"

Winston laughed; "I'm not a monkey. I'm a scientist. Now, i heard your team leader was asking of you. It's the first day of training, i presume." He said. Bart's face fell. "Awwn. Who made Robin team leader anyway? If i was team leader, no one would have to train." He grumbled.

"Tracer is your team leader, for now. Robin is the second-in-command. Now go find the simulation unit. I trust you know where it is."

"Yea, i do. See yah later, monkey-scientist!" Bart said, then zoomed out of there faster than the eyes could see. Winston laughed.

* * *

Bart zoomed into the simulation deck that was placed above the room itself. He was already dressed in the costume he came with, with his goggles firmly in place.

There, he saw Genji sitting in front of the control cockpit, staring through the one-way glass at Robin, who volunteered to be the first to run his simulation. Beastboy was playing a video game in a hand-held game console that looked suspiciously similar to SMACH Z. Wait, what the crash was SMACH Z? Bart shrugged, dismissing the thought.

Naomi was floating next to Tracer, who was jumping excitedly and cheering Robin on; "You can do this, Robin!"

Brigitte was sitting on chair next to Genji, her arms folded and a smirk on her lips. Reinhardt was also close by, out of his armor and WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS ARE THOSE!? MUSCLES!? THE MAN HAS TO BE LIKE, SIXTY OR SOMETHING!!!

Bart gawked at the German. He was dressed in a singlet, and worn jean pants. His muscles were huge, his biceps definitely larger than Bart's head, in his honest opinion. Bart sped into the room and took the seat on Genji's other side.

"Watcha guys doin'?" He asked. Genji pressed a button; "Robin is about to undergo a simulation of my own design, at minimum level difficulty. Are you ready Robin?"

The songbird himself gave a small snicker, that sounded dangerously like a cackle. -Weird- Bart thought.

"Ready when you are." Robin said. Reaching into his cape, he retrieved what seemed to be two long escrima sticks. He then attached the sticks together, turning them into a metal bo staff that extended till it was an inch taller than him.

"Interesting." Was all Genji said, before he pressed a large green button. Suddenly, the pristine silver-chrome background of the simulation room was engulfed in translucent techy-blue holographic projections. The holograms warped for a while, before slowly gaining shape, color and density. It was a mesmerising sight to behold.

Before long, Robin was standing on the ridge of a roof looking down on the same street in Paris that the Overwatch team had come together again.

"Woah. So crash." Bart gasped in wide eyed wonder, his mouth hanging open. Brigitte shot him a look; "What do you mean by crash?" She asked, looking more than a little bit puzzled. Naomi answered the question for Bart; "It's just a thing he says. Even he doesn't know why he says it, what with the memory loss and all."

Brigitte nodded in understanding, then turned her attention towards Robin's fight, which had begun.

Robin retreived something from his utility belt, and threw the object down to the Omnic infested street below. Due to the distance between where he was and the control deck, Bart couldn't see what it was. His unspoken question was answered however, when the object landed in the midst of a cluster of Nullifier Omnics and exploded into rapidly spreading smoke.

"That's handy." They all heard Robin say, before he leapt off the ridge and disappeared into the smoke cloud that had already covered over half the area. Then, silence.

"Where'd he go?" Bart wondered aloud, obviously puzzled.

Then, they heard sounds of cruching metal, and laser blasts from the omnics. By now, the smoke had spread all over the street, and had begun thinning. Swishes and explosions came from within the white fog, and seconds later they could make out a shadow waving an unseen item and bringing down the machines in twos and threes faster than you could say 'Omnic'. When the artificial fog created by the smoke bomb finally cleared, Bart and the others gaped in astonishment.

Robin stood in the midst of metal corpses, the hood of his cape hiding his features, and a bird-shaped explosive that he called bird-a-booms cluched in his fingers. His target was the last couple of Omnics standing a good distance away. With a flick of his wrists, the bird-a-boom hurtled towards the hard-light Nullifier Omnics till it exploded and took them with it.

Silence.

Astonished silence.

Then, Robin's cackling.

"That impressive enough for yah Genji?" Robin said as he pulled off his hood to reveal his domino eyes and grinning face. Tracer squealed; "That was epic! Me and you are so going to spar sometime love!"

Bart was still speechless.

Genji huffed; "I guess it was impressive, for your first time. You took two minutes. I would take far less even without my Dragonblade." He said. This comment elicited gasps from everyone but Reinhardt, Tracer, and Bart. Reinhardt and Tracer because they knew he wasn't kidding, and Bart because his mouth was still mopping the floor, and his eyes were seeing stars.

Robin scowled, then huffed.

"Come on Genji. You have to admit that he was impressive. His first time no less!" Reinhardt said good naturedly. Before Genji could reply, Bart snapped out of his daze and exclaimed; "My turn!"

In a split second, Bart had fled the deck and was standing in the simulation room, amidst the carnage and right next to Robin.

Everyone gasped, Robin yelped.

"H-How did you do that!?" He shrieked in an unquestionably manly way. Bart grinned.

"I'm the fastest kid alive."


End file.
